Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa
by ConteurCG
Summary: When Kuchiki Byakuya, CEO of a global corporation, crosses paths with a fiery and highly-skilled masseuse, sinful sessions and tender romance could be the only outcome. Rated M for LEMONY SMUT. [Byakuya x Yoruichi] NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**__****Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa**

**__****By:**_ConteurCG_

_****__-~CHAPTER ONE~-_

"…And that sir, is why I believe that this merger with Kuchiki Industries will no doubt benefit both of our companies in the most proficient-"

"I refuse."

The blond and slender businessman gave a look of distress. "But sir-"

The Chief Executive Officer of Kuchiki Industries placed an elegant palm in the air, quelling the sputtering man's petty attempts at persuasion. "I fully comprehend this proposition and all that it entails. I simply do not wish to accept it."

The blond representative of Kyoka Suigetsu Inc., (_was his name Izuru?_) gestured desperately at the chart he had displayed right beside him, indicating the lines that signified an increase in production. "I understand sir, but if-"

"That's enough."

The deep, icy baritone of the CEO's voice sent a shiver of fear down the blond man's spine. He quickly retracted the pointer he held in his hand and placed it at his side before bowing deeply. "My apologies, sir."

Kuchiki Byakuya made no gesture in reply, his posture firm behind the massive desk of his office. He watched as the representative quickly gathered his charts and papers, folding the graph stand beneath his arms as he bowed once again before fleeing the room.

Byakuya gave a sigh as the door flung shut, his fingers finding their way to his temples and rubbing them soothingly in attempt at relief. Kyoka Suigetsu Inc. had been trying to merge with Kuchiki Industries for several months now. The massive gem corporation had been struggling in their recent equities. And in order to save the faltering worth of their properties, numerous attempts at merging with the world's most productive hospitality company have been made in desperation.

Aizen Sosuke, CEO of Kyoka Suigetsu Inc., seemed relentless in his goals. For the past few months, he had been showering Kuchiki Byakuya in propositions that would ensure the success of both of their companies. And after having been rejected on every account, the bespectacled CEO had begun sending gifts that would 'aid' in making his decision. It had first been invitations to extravagant events, then hand-crafted jewelry from unscrupulous sources. And of all the inducements sent his way, the most recent would be the most ignoble.

He had begun sending 'escorts', women of all ages and size suddenly brought to him on accounts of being 'associates' toward the proposed merger between the two companies. And after ruthlessly shunning each and every one of them, there had suddenly been handsome and feeble men thrown his way. Byakuya couldn't feel more indignant at the situation. Just what kind of man did Aizen Sosuke take him for, someone who would succumb to lust at the sake of his own business?

If there was one thing Kuchiki Byakuya had supreme reign over, it was his tight control of every single emotion in his body, and that included even his most primal urges. Yes he was quite aware of the rumors about him, that he was as handsome as can be but as insipid as an ice-cream maker. He knew full well that he didn't present himself with the most emotionally-stimulating qualities but he was still more than successful in all his endeavors. It was the very reason he was at the top of a massive global corporation, he didn't need emotions or petty relations to get him by.

All he needed was himself.

The maintenance of his inherited company was more than enough to occupy his time. It was stressful enough to try and balance his own health along with the security of his industry, he couldn't bother to cut any minutes or even seconds from his day just to maintain some insignificant relationship with those around him.

A light knock on his door shook Byakuya from his thoughts. And after voicing his admission, the door opened slightly as the head of his assistant, Renji Abarai, popped in.

"Hey sir, I got Rukia downstairs askin' to see ya. I told her that you were in the middle of somethin', but she said she'll wait."

"Let her in."

"Got it." Renji's head disappeared from his doorway and moments later, his adopted sister walked through.

"Good morning, Nii-sama."

"Good morning, Rukia." He watched as her petite form was encased by the leather chair before him. "You know that I'm not very fond of unexpected visits."

"I know, Nii-sama. I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to speak with you about something, and I was already in the neighborhood so I thought I would just stop by to tell you in person."

Rukia looked like a small child in the large cushioned chair, her feet dangling above the ground and swaying slightly in an infantile manner. That was one thing about his little sister. Her innocent disposition always made it so difficult to chide her negligence; that and the fact that she looked so similar to her deceased older sibling.

"Well what is it that you wanted to speak of?"

She seemed pleased that he wasn't too upset about her unannounced appearance. "Well Nii-sama, as you know, I've been staying with my close friend Orihime for a few weeks now." Byakuya's expression seemed impassive but she could somehow sense his irritation at that statement. She knew he wasn't very content about her recent departure from the Kuchiki household, especially to move in with her middle-class friend in an apartment in the city. "And I know I told you that I didn't want any financial support from you-"

"And now you're in need of my assistance?" Byakuya sounded satisfied, most likely due to the fact that it proved Rukia still needed to depend on him.

"No, it's not that, Nii-sama." She gave a smile before continuing. "It's just that I found a job."

"A job?" The older Kuchiki reiterated.

"Yes, Nii-sama," Rukia was still smiling brightly. "I'm going to be a masseuse."

Byakuya barely masked the stupor in his tone. "A _masseuse_? Rukia, I agreed that I would refrain from pecuniary assistance, but I surely did not agree for you to be employed at any establishment, and as a masseuse no less."

"But, Nii-sama, how could I possibly afford to stay at the apartment if I can't contribute to the rent?"

"Well that is an issue to be sorted with your companion. I was willing to negotiate with your adolescent need for independence, Rukia, but I will not approve of any sort of squalid occupation."

Rukia sat forward in vindication. "But Nii-sama, I-"

"You are no longer a common pauper, Rukia. You are a Kuchiki, one that does not belittle them-self to working beneath the mandate of those inferior."

His younger sibling gave a sigh, sitting back against the expensive cushion behind her. "I understand, Nii-sama. I apologize for being so persistent."

"Hn."

"Well, Nii-sama," Rukia's voice was sweetened in a soft tone. "Since I won't be working there any longer…"

"Any longer?" A dark refined brow was raised. "Rukia, I hope you're not implying that you have already begun working."

"Well it's only been a few days and-"

"I think I've heard enough of your news today, Rukia." Byakuya's tone was firm. "I so generously granted the independence you asked of me yet you so blatantly disregarded the terms on which we surfaced our contract. It was agreed that I would not provide you with guardians so long as you inform me of all that was occurring in your daily life. For you to start an occupation without my approval, especially one as debasing as a _masseuse_, I'm afraid that I must cancel our agreement. And under such circumstances, it is only consequential that you be granted bodyguards in order to survey your behavior at all times."

Rukia tensed from the cushioned comfort of her chair, eyes wide in indignation, then softening in sadness as she realized she had no argument against her brother. "I understand, Nii-sama. I didn't intend to break our agreement; it's just that I wanted to show you I could get by on my own."

"It's no matter, Rukia. What's done is done."

The petite girl stared thoughtfully for a moment, her sorrowful expression slipping off her face and a small smile replacing it. Her tone was saccharine sweet when she spoke, her fingers clasped on her lap in a sentimental nature. "Well, Nii-sama, since I won't be working at the spa anymore, perhaps we can go together, as customers?"

Realizing that he had been wasting too much time on conversation, Byakuya began to file through the neat stack of papers on his desk. "Although I appreciate the offer, Rukia, I surely do not have the time for any leisure activities. Why don't you visit one of our own hotel spas, there sure to be more than satisfactory with you as a visitor?"

"I know that, Nii-sama." The petite girl kept her tone in its soft pleading essence. "I was just hoping that you and I would spend some time together. We barely spoke when I lived at home, and we still rarely speak now…" She gave a pitiful sigh, pouting her lips in the slightest. "…It's one of the main reasons I wanted to leave home, Nii-sama... I felt so lonesome without your company…"

The older Kuchiki glanced up from his paperwork, regarding the rueful countenance of the dainty femme. Deciding that it was sudden generosity and surely not submission to such ostensible guile, he voiced his sanction on the proposal. "I suppose, since it is necessary to maintain our healthy familial ties, that we could spend one afternoon at this spa of yours."

Rukia gleefully jumped out of her seat, tiptoeing to lean over the large desk between them. She gave her older brother a fleeting hug, ignoring his tense posture as she did so. "Oh thank you, Nii-sama! You'll love it there. I guarantee!" She chirped before practically skipping out of the room.

Byakuya gave a sigh as the door shut behind her, his fingers once again finding their way to his temples. He surmised that perhaps he was truly in need of a little body conditioning; the rigor of his career was no doubt a handful to sustain.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What do you mean you can't work here?!"

"I'm sorry; it's just that my Nii-sama doesn't approve of me being a masseuse." Rukia gave a sigh. "He says it's a squalid occupation and I-"

"_Squalid occupation_?" The brown woman gave a snort from the comfort of her plush chair. "Just who is this pompous bastard?"

"Well, he's my older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Kuchiki Byakuya…"The purple-haired woman, brought a small brown finger to her chin, tapping it lightly as she regarded her ceiling. "Now where have I heard that name before…?"

"He's the CEO of Kuchiki Industries, the hotel chain." Rukia clarified from her seat on the fuzzy egg-shell chair.

"Oh, right!" The older woman slapped a palm in her fist. "He's the CEO of Kuchiki Industries, that prissy hotel chain."

"I just said-"

"No wonder the bastard's so uptight." The brown woman pressed further into the plushness of her massive beanbag chair, her bare feet coming to rest upon the low wooden table before her.

"…Yes, well he was very upset when I told him I'd been working here so I thought if I invited him to come as a customer, then he could see just how great this place really is."

"Oh don't worry," The older woman scoffed lightly, a Cheshire grin coming to play on her face. "When we're finished with him, _he'll_ be begging to come work here."

"D-do you really think so?" Rukia's eyes were gleaming with hope.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. Here have a lollipop."

Rukia caught the piece of candy thrown toward her face, smiling like a six year old when she realized it was her favorite.

"Thank you so much, Yoruichi! I promise I'll be the best employee you ever had."

"Oh, I know you will."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: They'll get a lot longer, I promise. If you've watched the movie Spirited Away; the bathhouse basically looks like that._

**_Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa_**

**_By:_**_ConteurCG_

_**-~CHAPTER TWO~-**_

"Oh, Nii-sama," Rukia smiled as she stepped out of the sleek black automobile. "I just know you're going to love it here."

Kuchiki Byakuya exited the car gracefully, tilting his head up to regard the title of the large building before him.

_SHIHŌIN BATHHOUSE & SPA_

The classic architectural style was that of an Edo-period bathhouse, yet modern in its choice of vivid color scheme. The crimson red and shimmering gold stood proudly against the green landscape of the desolate region.

Byakuya couldn't help but wonder how a place located on the outskirts of the city could possibly gain any profitable business. He glanced towards his adopted sibling.

"Rukia, you chose to work at a place so far from your apartment. How were you able to commute here without one of our chauffeurs?"

"Oh, Yoruichi hired a chauffeur for all the employees here." She responded as they walked across a bridge towards the entrance of the building.

"Yoruichi?" The elder Kuchiki reiterated. "Is he your employer?"

"Yoruichi's a woman." Rukia clarified as a doorman opened the large mahogany-wooded doors for them, bowing servilely as he did so. "And yes, she's my employer, Nii-sama. She's the head-masseuse and chief of the entire company. Could you believe there's a whole chain of these spas all over the world? I hear there even more marvelous in other countries."

Rukia was practically beaming as she spoke of the business, and Byakuya could easily tell she was trying to impress him with its supposedly renowned distinction.

He could admit that he was taken aback by the interior design of the establishment. It was classically refined, modest in furniture pieces but arranged in an aesthetically pleasing manner. It was spacious, dominantly neutral colored with bursts of colored pieces here and there. The appearance and lighting alone gave a soothing aura, and although the stoic businessman made no gesture of the sort, he was well-impressed by the prudent decorative elements.

"Welcome, Master Kuchiki. We've been expecting you."

Byakuya turned to regard the woman who had somehow silently materialized just to the side of him. She held a rather striking appearance, plum purple hair framed delicately around a heart-shaped face, the long length of it was held up neatly behind her. Dark brown skin contrasted keenly against shimmering golden eyes. Her smile was wide, welcoming, yet the sharp canines of her grin gave a rather predatory nature.

For some reason, perhaps the aura of confidence and superiority surrounding her, he could automatically tell she held a great sense of authority within this establishment.

"And I assume you're Yoruichi?" The statement sounded less like a question and more like a stiff declaration, his silver gaze trailing over her thin, long-legged form. Despite her authoritative presence, Byakuya found it difficult to believe she was the CEO of _anything_. She appeared to be in his age group -which was already much too young to be any corporational executive- but unlike him, she didn't seem any wiser beyond her years. On his assumption, her maturity would most likely border along the lines of adolescence and adulthood.

If it was even possible, the grin on her face grew even wider at the statement; her eyes trailing down the length of his form. The raven heir momentarily felt like the cornered prey of a vicious panther, the feeling surely foreign to someone of his prestige. He didn't like it.

"And you would be correct, _Master Kuchiki_."

The way she said his name was menacing in its temper, as though she were mocking his title. Byakuya felt a sudden sense of dislike towards this woman. She seemed ill-mannered and contemptuous, two qualities he surely did not want in his host, much less the employer of his sibling.

Rukia glanced between the two elders, regarding the subtle animosity in her brother's eyes, along with the cynical grin of her employer. There was a dangerously deathlike tension rising in the air and she couldn't help but fear that the two may not be quite as compatible as she had hoped.

In fact, now that she thought about, the two seemed polar opposite in both personality and appearance. The icy and austere nature of her brother naturally opposed the fiery and jocular persona of her proprietor. The implication that the two may get along suddenly seemed like a fantasy, and Rukia felt a sense of dread that her plans to impress Byakuya may actually be detrimental to her gaining his approval.

Quickly aiming to obliterate the current miasma, Rukia broke the momentary silence between them. "Yes, Nii-sama. This is the woman who so kindly hired me to work here. She even trained me personally in the art of massage."

"Is that so?" The elder Kuchiki queried soberly. "An _art_, is it?"

Yoruichi could sense his derogatory statement, and she was beginning to tell she wasn't too fond of this guy. "Yes, body conditioning is in fact a very complex art form; something that takes quite an amount of skill to learn. And your sister," She gestured vaguely to Rukia with a smile, "Has quite a natural talent for it."

"Well it's a shame she will no longer be employed here, I'm sure it's quite difficult to find such _conventional_ talents."

If it wasn't for Rukia's pleading and hopeful expression, Yoruichi would've socked the bastard right in his prissy little face. Instead, she forced a light laugh, giving a smile that she hoped was gentle as she turned towards the doorway behind her. "Ladies, please come in."

A line of women proceeded to enter the room, each varying distinctly in appearance but all donning a simple emerald green kimono. They stood before the original trio, bowing lightly in greeting.

"These are our finest female masseuses. They each specialize in a very broad variety of customs, not only including massage and beauty treatments, but several alternative remedial therapies. Please make your choice. I guarantee they'll be satisfactory in any method you choose."

"Hn." Byakuya scrutinized each and every employee, his steel gaze trailing keenly over nervous expressions and plastered smiles. He made no sound of disapproval but his dismissively pursed lips indicated his dissatisfaction.

He could admit to being a bit supercilious, but he wasn't going to let that boorish woman think she could so easily suit his tastes. No matter how highly she thought of herself, he would show her that haughty look she gave him earlier was surely not befitting to a man of his rank.

"None of these women have any appealing qualities." He stated with a slightly upward tilt of his head, looking down upon their offended faces with an air of condescension.

Once again, Yoruichi refrained from slamming her fist into that pointed little nose. She honestly had to give Rukia her credit; she didn't know how the young girl could possibly put up with such a pompous pretty boy.

Biting back the insult that was begging to spew from her mouth, Yoruichi gave a pretentious nod of understanding. "I see. Well, I apologize for the lack of appeal."

"I'll excuse it." Byakuya declared within his aura of superiority, giving her a primly scornful glance.

Yoruichi couldn't help herself.

"Yes, well I should have known this wouldn't suit someone of_ your_ appearance. Clearly you'd prefer our wide array of male attendants, preferably someone more masculine to balance your rather _effeminate_ disposition."

Rukia gasped, the masseuses snickered, and Byakuya's grey eyes darkened to a mixture of arctic ice and ominous storm clouds; both insanely lethal in nature.

"_Excuse me_?" The frigid baritone of his voice quelled any further chuckles; the masseuses were silent under the sudden intensity of his steely gaze.

Rukia, shaken from her momentary stupor by her employer's blatant insult, quickly tried to reassure her esteemed sibling. "Nii-sama, I-I'm sure Yoruichi meant-"

"No, I understand Rukia." Byakuya's tone was suddenly back to its monotonous origin, the calmness of it was what made it all the more frightening. "Yoruichi is actually quite correct."

"I am?"

"She is?" Rukia and several masseuses echoed.

"Yes," He stated coolly. "These women truly do not suit my therapeutic needs. I would in fact prefer someone more masculine…" A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Someone such as yourself."

It was Yoruichi's turn to go rigid. "_Excuse me_?"

"I'm sure I spoke quite clearly." Byakuya's subtle smirk remained on his lips. "I said, I want you."

Her tone was full of skepticism, her eyes wide at the declaration. "You want _me_ as your masseuse?"

"Yes, of course," He assured. "You even said so yourself: I'm in need of someone more masculine to balance my rather _effeminate_ disposition. And currently, the most masculine person in this room, would be you."

Yoruichi's golden eyes narrowed dangerously at the insult, a predatory grin creeping its way across her face. The look of it sent a shiver down Rukia's spine, she had never seen the typically playful woman seem so… terrifying.

"Masculine, eh?" She queried fiendishly with that sneer. "Oh, I'll give you masculine…"

The young Kuchiki saw her hopes crumble before her eyes.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_A big thanks to **CallMeSenseiKuchiki, Tora, flightingphoenix, **and **12hinata123** for your reviews!I honestly didn't think anyone would like it, much less think it was funny..._

**_Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa_**

**_By:_**_ConteurCG_

_**-~CHAPTER THREE~-**_

"May I ask what method you'd prefer?" Yoruichi asked upon entering her personal massage facility.

It was typically used to train her new recruits, rarely ever utilized for the sake of a customer. Her services were extremely costly, and it was only the most opulent of clientele that could afford a session with the world-renown therapist.

No doubt the CEO of Kuchiki Industries was one of them.

"An anma would do just fine." He replied solemnly, his eyes taking in the comely appearance of the large room. It was spacious and sparsely furnished; a single massage bed at its center, and a shoji screen partition at the opposite end of the room. It was gently illuminated by two brown rectangular paper lanterns, the value of light flickering softly to indicate there were candles within them.

"You can change in there." The dark woman jabbed a thumb in the direction of the shoji screen, her other hand held a towel outstretched to him.

Byakuya glanced down at the small white towel. "And why would I need to do that?"

Yoruichi's tone was laced with '_are you stupid?'_, "So I could do my job."

"An anma massage doesn't require the removal of clothing." He stated matter-of-factly, his pristine hand gesturing vaguely to the grey robe he was currently wearing. It was provided to him after his recent dip in the hot springs of the bathhouse, his hair still slightly damp against his neck.

"Yes, but it also doesn't require that you _do_ wear clothing." Yoruichi mimicked his matter-of-factly tone.

"Does it make a difference whether or not I'm clothed? The end results will still be the same."

The head-masseuse was seriously getting irritated with this guy. Why does he have to make everything seem so goddamn difficult? _Just take your fucking clothes off!_

"It actually _does_ make quite a difference. Skin-to-skin contact builds rapport between the patient and masseuse." She explained sagely. "I never massage my clientele without doing as such but if you're truly so afraid of a little nudity then I suppose I -"

"Afraid?" The heir scoffed lightly. "Don't mistake prudence for petty qualms." He took the towel from her outstretched hand and padded briskly towards the wide partition, leaving the connoisseur to smirk deviously at his retreating form.

Yoruichi had to admit...

She likes him best when he's angry...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The sweetly aromatic scent of jasmine oil threaded its way around Byakuya's nostrils.

The room was silent, save for the faint and steady passages of breath through the room's sole occupants.

Smoky grey eyes looked upon a glossy wooden floor, a handsome face embedded within the cushioned opening of the massage table.

"Would you like some music?" Yoruichi's typically feisty tone was softened, her composure mirthless.

She was now in her element.

"No, thank you."

The flickering light of the nearby lantern left a blurred reflection on the lustrous floor. He could hear the feeble sound of her hands rubbing together, his breathing steady in premonition.

It hitched at the contact.

They were _extremely_ warm, two oil-slicked palms placed lightly on the bare surface of his back. He honestly hadn't expected the touch to be so heated, like hot stones freshly taken from a pot of steaming water.

They were uncannily relaxing.

Those ardent palms glided their way along the cool flesh of his back, the sweet fragrance of jasmine growing all the more potent. The air that briefly hitched in his throat blew out in an unexpected sigh, his chest deflating against the cushioned surface of the lounge.

Byakuya's eyes were dimming close as a small knuckle slowly ran up the length of his spine, applying pressure at the nape of his neck before rubbing solid strokes against it.

_It… It feels so…_

The muscles of his shoulders were kneaded like dough, fervent hands running slow and slick along the sides of his body. The heated touch was firm yet yielding, and Byakuya couldn't remember the last time he ever had goosebumps.

_Oh, it… it feels so…_

The heels of palms were pressing firmly along the base of his back, dragging hot, deft circles that were beginning to make his heart waver. Her fingers were practically dancing on his skin.

_Ah, it…feels…feels so…_

Then she was running her hands down his arms, giving sporadically firm grips as she did so. Her fingers momentarily intertwined with his own, knuckles tightening around his joints as she lightly pinched the webbing between his fingers.

_Feels… so…_

Those fiery hands slid a trail down the length of his legs, gripping his feet before molding them like clay. Her fingertips were jabbing deftly on the soles of his feet, running quick strokes through the pliant flesh between his toes.

_So… __**good. **_

Her palms gently ran back up along the length of his legs, tapping and grasping firmly along the heated trail. Her fingers were kneading thoroughly against the skin of his inner thighs, squeezing the muscular flesh in a solid and steady rhythmic motion.

Who in the world was panting so_ loudly_?

Those small dexterous hands were slowing down with their caress, running smoothly on the flesh of random limbs until they came to a halt upon the bare surface of his back. She gave a small pat.

"You're all done."

The heir let his eyes flutter open. _Done?_

He couldn't possibly be finished. That session couldn't have lasted no more than fifteen minutes.

Byakuya didn't bother to sit up from his horizontal position. "I believe I requested an _hour _session."

"That _was_ an hour."

The CEO was sitting up before she finished rubbing her hands in a towel. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She tossed the towel on the shelf beneath the massage bed. "That session was an hour." She glanced at a clock on the opposite wall, "Make that an hour and eleven minutes to be exact."

The elder Kuchiki also glanced towards the clock, his eyes widening ever so slightly upon the sight of it.

She was right.

But how could it have been an hour? The time couldn't have passed so quickly in the midst of their speedy session. She hadn't seemed to be moving at any sluggish pace. In fact, her hands were more than rapid as they teetered along the scape of his body. He couldn't possibly have gained any relief from such an inadequate masseuse.

Byakuya stood in order to voice his disapproval, a sharp gasp escaping his lips when his feet touched the ground.

Yoruichi gave a smirk. "I'm guessing you just noticed."

The raven heir glanced down at himself in stupefaction, checking if the body he saw was his own.

It was.

He felt vivacious, featherweight, his body coursing with a newfound energy and his muscles more flexible than an elastic cord; if he couldn't see his feet placed firmly on the ground he would've sworn he was hovering above it.

It was _phenomenal_.

A loud rupture of laughter suddenly shook him from his stupor and he quickly glanced up towards the woman who was doubled over before him.

"That… that look never gets old," She chimed between peals of laughter, her index finger pointed at his face to emphasize her point.

"But honestly," She gasped between chuckles, small teardrops swelling at the corners of her eyes. " It's the greatest look I've seen on your face so far..."

Byakuya blinked at the woman in a fit of raucous laughter, supposing he did look quite stupefied for a moment. He suddenly felt the quirk of an honest smirk at his lips, his deep tone slightly lightened. "Is that so?"

Yoruichi's laughter quickly died down as she regarded the subtle smirk on the stern heir's face. She felt an inexplicably warm sensation at the sight of it, a soft smile making its way across her lips.

Her voice was soft. "Actually… I think _that_ might be the greatest look I've seen on your face so far."

She regretted it the instant she said it, considering how quickly that ephemeral smirk was swept away.

For an eternal second, he stared blankly at her in silence, and then moved to grab his robe before quickly exiting from the room.

Yoruichi blinked as the door slid shut behind him.

_What the hell was that all about?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa_**

**_By:_**_ConteurCG_

_**-~CHAPTER FOUR~-**_

"Well, Nii-sama?" Rukia sped to keep up with Byakuya's pace as they headed towards the car. "Did you enjoy your visit?"

The stoic businessman turned to regard his younger sibling, pausing just before he entered the vehicle. Rukia's countenance of sheer hope was practically begging for a positive answer.

He didn't give one.

"No." He stated solemnly, his icy grey eyes drifting to bathhouse behind her. "It was not very satisfying at all."

Rukia's face fell into a gutter of melancholy and disappointment.

"Oh... I see..." Her tone was soft and pitiful. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Nii-sama..."

Byakuya was sorry he felt that way too, this sudden and highly inexplicable emotion. He simply felt so...

Unsatisfied.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The CEO of Kuchiki Industries breathed a sigh of relief as he laid his head upon the feathered pillows of his large and luxurious bed. In the empty silence of his penthouse suite, the heir let a contented smile drift its way across his typically expressionless face.

He had all the reason to be rather blissful, with the way his body felt so loosened and light. He couldn't recall the last time he ever felt so relaxed, so free. He didn't think it was possible to feel so utterly weightless. It made him wonder how extremely tense his body must have been before, with the perennial stress of his occupation to beleaguer it.

He had to wonder though, why she had given such a generous massage to him. After the discord they had had earlier, along with her subtle threat of being masculine with him, he had expected her to be rather rough and botchy in her efforts, not so dexterous and tender in all her touches. She was more skilled than he could ever have imagined. And it was almost frightening to think that only her hands could make someone as stoic as himself mewl and pant like a petted kitten.

She had power over him, and he didn't like it.

He didn't want anyone having any sort of control of him, especially his body.

Staring up at the mirrored ceiling of his quarters, Byakuya decided that no matter the reason behind her nimble massage, that would be the last time she ever got the chance to do so.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Byakuya awoke to pain, pain that was an answer.

It was clear when he attempted to sit up in bed, his shoulders and neck screaming in distress. His back was stiffer than cement, unyielding as he attempted to roll his aching form off of his mattress. He stood up in an uncharacteristically clumsy fashion. And it was a shock, not only to himself but the maid passing outside his bedroom, when he gave a crying yelp as his feet touched the ground.

He was walking on needles.

No wait, it _felt_ like he was walking on needles; each pointed tip piercing vertically through the soles of his feet.

Attempting to bring an end to the sudden pain, he jumped back to the edge of his mattress, groaning as his back cried out against the weight of his form.

He lay like a corpse in the center of his bed, refusing to move a single aching muscle in his body.

He glared angrily at his defeated form in the mirrored ceiling above him. It was all so clear to him now. After that jibe about her masculinity, he should have known her supposedly harmless massage was a ruse. That woman was the embodiment of all that was insidious. She had been planning this from the very start.

So what was he to do now?

He obviously couldn't go to work in such conditions, and he promised himself that he wouldn't return to that godforsaken bathhouse.

But damn it all he needed _relief_.

And all the more, he needed _revenge._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A thin line of smoke curled lazily into the air, and Yoruichi watched with subtle interest at the shapes it contorted to.

Her 'office' was silent, save for the drag of breath she took as she inhaled from the long brass pipe in her hand. Another wave of smoke coiled itself in the foggy room and she let her head fall back against the cushioned chair as she regarded the ceiling above her.

Golden eyes fell upon the clock ticking silently in the corner of the room. She sighed.

_Maybe I misjudged him…_

Her head snapped up at the sound of a knock at her door. She quickly relaxed herself again, her feet resting comfortably on her low table and her body snugging into the bean bag beneath her.

"Come in." She said calmly, her eyes brimming with anticipation as the door slowly opened.

"Ah, there you are." Cough. Cough. "My goodness this room is smoky."

There was an expression of disappointment that breezed quickly over Yoruichi's face.

"Hey Kisuke."

"Hey are you busy?" The tall blond man walked into the room, "I've got these new herbs shipped in today and I thought you might want to check them out."

The bathhouse's second-in-command, prime engineer and herbal specialist sat himself in the egg-shell chair before her. He placed a few clear packages of various flowers and leaves on the low table between them.

"These two smell amazing." He gestured to two brightly-colored flowers. "And this one is supposed to reduce skin discoloration but I wasn't too sure if…" He glanced up at Yoruichi, her eyes fixed on the clock and her expression clearly telling him she wasn't attentive. "Hey, if you're busy I can come back later, you know?"

She brought her gaze to him. "No, I'm listening." She reassured, tapping the ash from her pipe and refilling it with the herbs from a small jar on her table. "Now what were you saying? Something about skin discoloration?"

"Yeah, I was saying that this plant was-"

The door was abruptly thrown open and both Kisuke and Yoruichi turned towards the sudden intruder.

Leaning his aching form against her doorway, panting in short breaths due to the strain it took to get there. Charcoal grey eyes narrowed dangerously on their target, his deep icy tone emitting his death sentence.

"_You._"

Yoruichi smirked. Maybe she hadn't misjudged him.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks to **xSilentWolf**, **flightingphoenix** and **12hinata123 **for your reviews :)  
_

**_Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa_**

**_By:_**_ConteurCG_

_**-~CHAPTER FIVE~-**_

"I had a feeling you would show up right about now." Yoruichi's grin was sinister. "You're pretty predictable, you know that?"

Byakuya glared at the woman who was the cause of his current affliction, wishing he could stand upright. "What did you do to me?"

"If I recall correctly," She said plainly, taking a drag from her pipe. "I gave you a massage."

"That was no massage," He tetchily corrected, the soles of his feet on fire. "A massage would not have left me in these conditions."

"Hm?" She feigned innocence, standing up from her beanbag chair and strolling in his direction. "Oh my, you do look pretty torn up there, _Master Kuchiki_."

The stoic businessman was on the verge of exploding. Had he an ounce of energy in his body he would make this woman pay for her transgressions against him. Did she know just who she was messing with?

"What did you do to me _you_ _fiend_?"

"Now that I think about it…" She tapped her chin as though recalling a memory. "I may have messed around with a few acupoints on your body… "

"_Messed_ _around_?," Byakuya seethed with muted rage. "With _my_ _body_? Listen here you –"

"But then again," The brown woman intruded, taking another pull from the pipe. "I believe you requested a _masculine_ masseuse."

The elder Kuchiki gave a light cough from the smoke she blew into his face, wishing his arm could function so he could swat it all away. He glared angrily through the fog surrounding them; the grin on her face was quite prominent through the smoke.

"You're going to fix this." He firmly demanded. "Or you will surely rue the day you dare belittle my pride."

Yoruichi offered a dry laugh. She was sure that tone would make any other person tremble in their boots. He was certainly mistaken if he thought he could make her fear the likes of him.

"Oh yeah? And on what terms?" She menaced, purposely blowing another billow of smoke in his face. "You asked for a massage and I gave you one. So get out of my office now, _pretty_ _boy_."

The stoic businessman blinked in stupor for a moment, unable to fathom the pure audacity of this woman. Never in his life had he been spoken to this way. He had she no fear for the sake of her own life?

"What are you still standing there for?" She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a look of irritation. "If you got nothing to ask for, then leave. I'm in the middle of a meeting here."

Byakuya glanced at the blond man in the background, the one was currently unwrapping a lollipop he had taken from the table. He drifted his gaze back to Yoruichi, her arms still crossed as she stood in front of him, apparently waiting for him to make a response of some sort. He honestly didn't know how to rebuke at this moment. He hadn't expected the scene to unfold like this when he originally made his way there. He never had to deal with someone so crass before, someone who dared to disregard his reputation and prestige. It surprisingly left him speechless.

"Look," He started gently, slightly perturbed by how hesitant his voice sounded. "I would just like another massage, preferably one that leaves my body in function."

She gave him a look that told him she was waiting for something. And Byakuya blinked back for a moment until he disinterred the impression.

The CEO couldn't believe he was saying this.

"Please." He added reluctantly, unable to hold her gaze as he did so.

"Sure thing." She gave him a satisfied nod, a smirk coming to play on her face.

Byakuya couldn't explain why he felt so pleased at the sight of it.

"Go hit the baths and meet me back in my room in twenty." She gave him a grin. "This time, I'll fix you up _real_ _good_."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yoruichi sat atop her massage table, filing her nails and waiting patiently for her expected client. It had almost been twenty minutes already and she couldn't fight the slight eagerness she felt to get started. For some reason, she found herself wanting to massage him again. When she had originally began during their first session, her only thoughts had been to get revenge on the haughty heir. She had wanted to make him regret his insults towards her, to show him he had no right to look down upon her profession. But then when she had actually begun servicing him, her own motives seemed to fade with the responses he had given her. She found herself enjoying the way he melted beneath her touch. How the once impassive businessman began to pant in all her ministrations. Then she purposely blocked the flow of energy in his body, telling herself she had done it only to make him suffer.

And surely not because he would have to come and see her again.

She promised Rukia she would help gain her older sibling's approval. And she surely wasn't planning to go back on her word now. She would simply have to find a way to persuade the elder Kuchiki.

And for a masseuse as skilled as herself, there were _plenty_ of means to persuasion.

She glanced up at the sound of her fusuma sliding open, watching the raven heir step through before shutting it neatly behind him. He silently walked past her and headed to the shoji partition in the corner of the room. Yoruichi could see the tension in his posture as he did so, apparently trying to mask the pain she had ruthlessly inflicted on him. She felt a tinge of guilt at the sight of him, even though his bath in the hot springs had probably relieved some of the pain.

She stood up from her place atop the table, putting her file away and rinsing her hands in the bowl of water beside her. She started prepping the area for the oncoming session, replacing a few candles in her lantern and spreading a clean cotton sheet over the table. She was deciding what oils she would blend when he stepped out from the partition, still traipsing with that tension as he made his way towards the table. She honestly had to give him praise for his tenacity, the way he tried to mask his distress as he attempted to climb atop the table. She had barely lifted her hand to offer him help when he gave her a glare that told her to _back the fuck off_.

The remorse she felt was rising steadily in her body.

She doused her hands with oil as he finally laid himself down, the rich, earthy scent of sandalwood threaded its way across the room. She reached to brush his hair to the side of his head, clearing the blank scape of his back for her taking. It was like a canvas to the artwork of her practice. And she ran her hands gently along its smooth surface, treading over the fine definition of his muscles, the minor ripples he sent when he shifted slightly beneath her touch.

"Be still." She softly demanded, spreading her palms along his shoulders and running them down the length of his back. She sensed the shiver that ran through him in response, feeling quite elated to know she had caused such a reaction.

Her thumbs ran along the meridians of his body, locating his acupoints and applying light pressure to them. She heard a relieved sigh pass through his lips, her hands beginning to stroke along his arms and shoulders. She let her oil-slicked hands run along his sides, gliding past his ribcage and pausing at his hips. She pressed the tips of her fingers into the arc of his hipbones. He jerked slightly in response, his body tensing ever so slightly.

_So even pretty boy has a soft spot…_

She let her palms glide back up along the scape of his torso, kneading his broad shoulders with her dexterous hands. The tips of her thumbs met the nape of his neck, applying pressure as it ran down the length of his spine. If the room hadn't been so silent, she wouldn't have heard it…

The low moan that escaped from the raven heir's lips.

The sound of it stirred something deep in the pit of her core and she felt the sudden need to hear more of it. The pink on his ears told her he was flushed and she wished could see the look of it. She couldn't even picture a blush on the stoic man's face; it seemed too uncanny for him to show any shameful emotion.

Eager for another sinful response, she applied more oil before running her hands along his body. She touched every exposed section of creamy white skin, giving sporadic grips in the process. He seemed to be tensing beneath her caress, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took. When her heated palms slid up the length of his legs, spreading sinuous motions between his inner thighs, she could tell he was trying to compose himself, the way his hands were fisted tightly in the cotton sheets. Although she knew her purpose here was to soothe him, she couldn't but feel pride in his tension.

She was filled with the desire to tease him, to make him yearn for her nimble caress.

She drew her hands once again to his outer thighs, slipping upwards until she reached his newfound soft spot. Her fingers slipped beneath those narrow hips, pressing into that familiar arc and getting the response she was so eager to hear. His moan was muffled this time, like he was biting his lips. And unsatisfied with its impotence, she let her fingertips slide towards each other, moving underneath his body and running along his lower abdomen.

"...Aah… E-Enough..."

She suddenly had two large hands gripping her wrists, halting their ministrations. She blinked at his reclined form, the sound of his shallow breaths seeming quite prominent in the silence.

After a moment, he let go of her hands, moving to sit himself up on the table. He kept his gaze elsewhere as he adjusted his towel, then slid down and began to walk towards the partition. Yoruichi only stared numbly in response before finding her voice and bringing an end to the awkward silence.

"I'm not finished."

He paused in step, not bothering to turn towards her.

"You don't need to."

The icy rigidness of his tone took her by surprise. And she could only blink as he continued his tread towards the shoji. When he appeared a moment later, dressed and primped, he didn't spare her another glance as he walked past her. Yoruichi watched him move with that vainglorious finesse, his nose slightly upwards within his aura of superiority. She felt herself get tetchy at the sight of it. After how he had been mewling just a moment ago, it was more than repulsive to see him dwell in his arrogance.

Her irritated disgust reflected itself in her tone. "Just what the hell is your problem?"

He paused just before the fusuma, his voice playing its monotonous tone.

"Nothing." He answered. "I'll no longer be in need of your services."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"And then he just left. Just like that." The brown woman vehemently explained. "Could you _believe_ that bastard? I mean seriously, just what the hell is that guy's problem?"

"Well Niisama can be a bit… withdrawn sometimes." Rukia assessed. "He probably just felt a bit uncomfortable. He's not used to having other people touch him."

"What is he, some kind of hapnophobe?" Yoruichi offered rhetorically. "And who _is_ this guy?" She gestured to the young man sitting on a cushion behind Rukia's chair.

"Oh, him?" Rukia gave a glance at the orange-haired male. "This is my bodyguard, Ichigo. Sorry I forgot to introduce you two."

Ichigo gave a nod in Yoruichi's direction.

"Bodyguard?" The older woman reiterated.

"Well, Niisama thought –"

"Of course, it _had_ to be him," Yoruichi shook her head incredulously. "See that's _exactly_ his problem. He's always going around trying to control everyone."

"I guess that's true," Rukia sighed in agreement. "But I just know he has everyone's best interests at heart. He just has a different way of showing that he cares."

Yoruichi just couldn't find herself agreeing with the petite femme. In her eyes, the Kuchiki heir seemed more selfish than caring, more judgmental than tolerant, and more pompous than amiable. He had looked down on her from the moment she met him. And why? Because he didn't approve of her profession. He had even scolded Rukia because her interests didn't suit him. So how was she to believe he cared about anything other than himself? That he wasn't simply the epitome of aristocracy and arrogance?

Well, because she'd seen it.

She had gotten a glimpse of the raw emotions that lay beneath his shell of vanity; the very proof that even _he_ felt things like pleasure and satisfaction. Despite what the Kuchiki heir believed of himself, he simply wasn't the apotheosis of impassiveness.

He was human, just like her.

And for some reason, she wanted nothing more than to prove it to him.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa_**

**_By:_**_ConteurCG_

_**-~CHAPTER SIX~-**_

* * *

_"In light of the rules, all personal feelings have no value. Also, something as useless as emotions... I never had them to begin with." –Kuchiki Byakuya_

* * *

_Read. Sign. Stamp. Repeat._

_Read. Sign. Stamp. Repeat._

_Read. Stamp. Sign. Repeat._

_Stamp. Sign. Damn it._

The CEO of Kuchiki Industries brusquely threw his pen on his desk, chiding himself for cursing even in the frame of his own mind. Then chiding himself again for losing his focus on his paperwork. The thick wad of papers looked quite menacing before him and Byakuya let himself glare quite openly at it.

He didn't know if he could stand another run through. In all his tenure as CEO, he had never had a day that seemed longer than this. His cerebrum simply couldn't process another sheet, at least not without committing some incompetent error. He had been filing through papers since daybreak. Having awoken just before sunrise and unable to return to sleep, he had been left with only his thoughts as he lay in bed motionless. Then his mind had started drift to things he didn't want to think about, to _people_ he didn't want to think about. So he had dragged himself from his mattress and went down to his office below, feeling quite grateful that he lived in the penthouse of his own hotel.

He had thought that by putting his intellect to work on something efficient, he could ease himself back into his daily mindset, the one that never dwelled on fleeting touches or caresses, nor the people who gave them. But his plan had backfired with the repetitive tedium of paperwork. His brain just seemed to refuse cooperating with him today, as though the organ itself was also upset about his behavior at the spa. He kept telling himself that what he had done was right, despite the sporadic tinge of contrition he felt whenever his mind went astray.

The Kuchiki gave a small sigh as he brought two fingers to the bridge of his nose. He honestly had more than enough to deal with in his life; he didn't need any more sources of stress to weigh him down.

A buzzing sound suddenly drew him from cogitation. He recognized it as the doorbell of his office. It was rarely ever used, considering Renji was always there to knock and let him know when he had visitors. But it was still far too early for the redhead's late arrival, making him wonder just who would dare to visit at such an hour. He stood from his desk and made his way to the door, the buzzing ever insistent as he did so.

When he opened it, the person standing there closed the compact mirror he held in one hand, looking up towards the stoic businessman and giving him a brilliant smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Kuchiki." He chirped. "I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa, an associate of Kyoka Suigetsu Inc." He offered a pristine hand.

The elder Kuchiki didn't shake it. "Let me save you the trouble, Mr. Yumichika." He started in an icy tone. "I won't be needing any of your _services_. So please tell Mr. Aizen to refrain from sending any more of you unscrupulous panders. Thank you." The door was shut.

It buzzed a second later. Byakuya opened it with a look of irritation.

The effeminate young man seemed unphased, giving the CEO another flash of those pearly whites.

"I don't want to be a bother, Mr. Kuchiki -"

"You are."

"But I really need to gain your approval on the merger." The 'associate' wore a look of pitiful desperation.

Byakuya was impassive. "I don't care."

"_Please_, Mr. Kuchiki." The young man clasped those delicate hands together. "If I don't –"

"Listen," Byakuya's eyes darkened to a steely glare. "If you don't remove yourself from my doorway, Aizen Sosuke will be the _least_ of your worries."

Yumichika apparently had some sense of survival instinct, pivoting on his heels and walking off without another word.

Byakuya gave a huff as he sat back down at his desk a moment later, feeling even more frustrated than he originally was. Leave it to Aizen to know exactly when he wasn't in the mood for people. He was starting to feel more than offended by the bespectacled man's implications. Did Sosuke truly believe he would succumb to such sordid provocations? Why would he risk his entire company for the vanity of lust? The idea was just too ridiculous, really.

The chief executive glanced down at the stack of papers on his desk, reminding him he still had an issue at hand. How was he supposed to get through his work day if he couldn't concentrate? And as if that issue wasn't enough, a wonderfully unpleasant headache began to bloom at the front of his cranium. At the first instance of pain, it reminded him of the affliction he had been put through recently, and for a moment, he thought that perhaps Yoruichi had somehow messed around with his body again. Considering his anatomy was functioning quite well, he didn't think she was the source behind his current migraine. If she was, then he would have to return to_ that place_, and even more unfortunate, have another session with_ her_.

Deciding he was in dire need of bringing an end to this train of thought, he stood and walked over to the wine cart in the corner of his office. The piece of furniture was scarcely used. Bottles of wine and liquor he had collected over the years -mostly as birthday presents- were kept polished from the tidying hands of his servitude. He took up a bottle of scotch and a glass, returning to his desk and taking a seat.

He had only had the glass halfway to his lips when a light knock on his door sent a vein pulsing on his forehead. At least it hadn't been the doorbell. He wasn't sure if his headache could handle any more insistent buzzing. He told whomever to come in, watching as the door cracked open and Renji Abarai's head popped in.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Kuchiki."

"Ever punctual you are, Renji."

"Heh heh," The redhead gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, uh... sir, about your coffee…"

"What is it, Renji?"

"I, uh… sorta spilled it on the way in… heh heh… Sorry about that, sir."

Byakuya felt his headache grow worse. "So not only are you tardy but you failed to complete such a feasible task?"

"Yeah… I really am sorry though, Mr. Kuchiki." Renji offered. "I'll run right out and get some though."

The CEO was going to tell him not to bother but the redhead disappeared, shutting the door quite loudly behind him and giving the tetchy heir a nice boost to his headache. He gave a sigh in the silence of his office, reaching for his glass of scotch he had yet to sip and praying he had some peace of mind before his day was through.

The glass had gotten all the way to his mouth this time. The lustrous crystal was just brushing against his bottom lip when the buzz of his doorbell went off in the room. The elder Kuchiki wondered if there was someone out there who truly disliked him drinking liquor... or being sane. He stood from his desk once more and traipsed in the door's direction, telling himself that if it was another one of Aizen's 'associates' he could find plenty of discreet ways to kill them without retribution.

Well beyond the point of frustration, the Kuchiki heir flung the door open with (a little) more force than necessary, ready to glare at whoever it was that had a death sentence at this hour.

Kuchiki Byakuya could count, on one hand, the amount of times he had ever gasped of shock in his life.

This would be an addition.

Shihōin Yoruichi was standing outside his doorway, holding a napkin in one hand and the edge of her stained dress in the other, too busy muttering angrily as she brushed it to notice the door had opened. After a moment she glanced up. And by this time, Byakuya had already wiped away that brief expression of stupefaction.

"What are you doing here?" Was of course his first question.

"Wow, " She started sarcastically as she breezed past him. "Not even a 'good morning'? Haven't you rich guys ever learned a thing called manners?"

"Well the guest usually greets with a 'good morning'." He watched her tread right into his office like she owned the place. "And they also _wait_ until they're invited in by their hosts."

She traipsed around the room for a moment, taking in the modern décor and shut drapes of his window.

"Yeah I figured this place would be out of balance." She assessed lowly as she pulled open the curtains. "Haven't you ever heard of a thing called feng shui? No wonder you're so tense. No one can work peacefully in these conditions."

Well she was right about one thing. Working peacefully seemed far out of his reach today.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," He started sternly. "Nor do I recall requesting an interior decorator."

"Yeah, but you definitely need one."

"You still have yet to explain why you're here." He left the door open as he walked over to his desk, giving the implication that she could leave at any moment.

"Well," She began conversationally, moving to take a seat in the leather chair across from him. "I'm here to offer a proposition."

Byakuya's brow raised oh-so slightly in response, taking note of the rather unladylike way she positioned herself, especially considering she wore a dress at the moment.

And no, he did _not_ think she looked pretty in it.

"By the way," She started. "You have any napkins around here? Some idiot ran into me with coffee on my way here."

The elder Kuchiki had a conjecture of who that 'idiot' might be.

He silently pulled out a few tissues from his desk and handed them to her. She took them with a nod of thanks and began dabbing at the large stain.

"So what is this proposition of yours?"

"It's about Rukia."

He could see where this was going. "What about her?"

"I want her to work for me." She answered plainly.

"I believe I already voiced my sanction on the issue."

"Well here's my sanction: I don't approve." She declared.

"Well I'm afraid your approval is hollow in the matter." He replied solemnly.

"And why's that?" She questioned. "I have as much of a say in the matter as you do."

"Well, that is incorrect," He assessed. "I'm Rukia's guardian. Therefore I have the right to decide whether or not she has an occupation. You're simply her employer."

"I'm not only her employer," The brown woman corrected. "I'm also her mentor. And unlike you, I'm her friend."

Byakuya was unaffected by the insult. "It still makes no difference. You have no say in the issue. Rukia will never work in such an establishment."

The head masseuse was becoming unsettled. "And what if she does? Are you going to chain her to the ground and keep her from going there?"

"If Rukia chooses to disobey my orders, then she will simply lose her privileges."

"And what's that? Having a bodyguard tail her around? Locking her up in a tower somewhere?" She questioned indignantly. "You realize that she's human, right? That she can choose her own affairs?"

"Rukia may do as she pleases." He responded calmly. "She just had to do it under my approval."

"Oh my god," She threw her hands in exasperation, pushing up from the chair in all her umbrage. "You are such a control freak. It's unbelievable."

"If that is all you have to say," He took up his pen and pulled his paperwork towards him. "You may leave."

"No," She answered curtly, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "I will _not _leave."

"I'm not afraid to escort you off the premises, Yoruichi." He announced sternly.

"And I'm not afraid to kill anyone that touches me." She reflected his stern tone. "I'm not going to listen to anything you say, Byakuya. And you wanna know why?"

He took the bait. "Do tell."

"Because you don't control me."

"I realize that." He said lamely.

"Are you sure you do?" She inquired. "Because I'm starting to think you believe everyone is below you."

"That is where you're wrong."

"No, I'm not ," She rebuked, shaking her head with arms still crossed. "You've judged me since the moment you met me, no probably even before that. And why? Simply because of my vocation. I mean seriously, what's so horrible about being a masseuse?"

"There is nothing wrong with it." He construed nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork. "It is simply not a career choice for someone of my pedigree."

The typically jocular woman was on the verge of shaking with anger. Fists tightened at her sides, her voice was much louder than intended.

"You contemptuous bastard!"

No matter how many times she spoke to him so crassly, he still could wean to the denigration. She had insulted him more times that anyone ever had in his life. It was as though she was completely blind to his wealth and prestige. He couldn't explain how he felt in response to that. One side of him slightly disturbed by her temerity, the other was oddly refreshed by her candor. She was beginning to make him feel uneasy, stirring things in his chest he never recalled feeling before.

It frightened him.

He hated that feeling.

Lethargically, he stood up from his desk, walking over to his door and standing beside it. He turned towards the enraged woman. His voice came much lighter than expected.

"Could you please leave?"

She seemed taken aback by his change in attitude, moving herself across the room to stand before him. She was much calmer when she spoke this time, giving a light shake of her head as she did so.

"No."

He should have expected that answer. Her perversity was one of her most prominent qualities.

"Why are you doing this?" He inquired. "Is having Rukia as your employee truly worth all the trouble?"

"Yes," She confirmed. "But I'm also here to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Why did you leave in the middle of our session?"

He honestly hadn't expected that question. But then again, he hadn't expected her to show up at his office either.

"I already told you," He replied. "I was no longer in need of your services."

"That's not true." She rebuked. "You left because you actually liked it."

"I left because you were being inappropriate."

"Oh please," She gave a dry laugh. "You were practically moaning for it."

He felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks. "I was not."

"What's so wrong about indulging a little?" She queried seriously.

"I don't 'indulge' in anything."

"Oh, right," She voiced sarcastically. "Prissy boys like you don't have desires."

"I do," He corrected solemnly. "I just don't succumb to them like a common fool."

She narrowed her eyes. "So it's foolish to fall for your desires?"

"Yes." He soberly confirmed. "Now I have answered your questions so may you please leave?"

"No."

"Must you be so hostile?"

"Must you estrange everyone around you?"

"I have had enough of your questions today." He declared, delving into his pocked for a sleek black phone. "Since you choose not to cooperate, I'm afraid I have to call security."

His phone was slapped out of his hand, causing it go skidding across the floor. He stared at his empty hand for a moment, then glanced up towards the woman standing confidently before him.

"No, you won't," She corrected.

"How dare –"

His reply was cut off when she took ahold of his blazer, using a surprising amount of strength to drag his body towards her. He could barely mask his shock when her lips collided with his own, her hands grasping the sides of his face as she held him to her. Her plump lips were astonishingly soft and warm, and he didn't even notice when his hand reached to tenderly cup her cheek, his thumb absently stroking it. Her skin was even smoother than it looked and he briefly wondered what the rest of her body felt like.

Then reality kicked in and he tensed for a moment, grasping her shoulders as he pushed her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" The CEO asked when he managed to regain his breath.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She stepped forward, and Byakuya didn't notice his instinctive step back.

"I want you to leave right now." He straightened his blazer stiffly. "I don't ever want to see you here again."

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked in exasperation. "Why are you so afraid of letting yourself feel something?"

"Don't speak as though you know me." He narrowed those stormy grey eyes. "You know nothing of my fears, of my ambitions."

"I know you liked our session." She assured plainly. "I also know you liked that kiss."

"You know _nothing_ of the sort." He firmly rebuked. "Now you're going to leave or I'll –"

Once again, she caught him off guard. She was honestly very quick in her movements and he barely registered her body as it impinged upon him. He felt his back pressed to the side of his doorway, her form molded tightly against him as her lips moved skillfully over his own. One of her hands cupped the side of his face, the other threading its way into his silky dark hair. He had thought about pushing her away of course, to simply prove he wouldn't succumb to such ministrations. But when a warm tongue darted out to flick against his lips, rationality suddenly seemed nonexistent in his mind. He kept his lips sealed as that smooth tongue glided over them, pleading for admission, for acceptance.

He couldn't do it.

As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't.

It meant proving her right, proving that he was just another fool who let himself fall to his own desires.

And Kuchiki Byakuya was _not _a fool.

When he grasped her shoulders and pushed her away again –the act seeming much more difficult than before- he struggled to find the words to speak, much less look her in the eyes at the moment. His pride forced him to spare a glance in her direction, and her expression dwindled his thoughts in stupefaction.

She looked severely hurt, almost pitiful towards him.

The sight tugged on something in his heart and he found himself turning away from that gaze. He couldn't even bring himself to ask her to leave again, afraid to hear her voice or any other response she might have at the moment. It seemed she didn't need any provocation to speak, for she voiced her own comment softly in the uncomfortable silence of the room.

_"I guess there really is no hope for you."_

If words could kill, he'd be dead right now. And he was feeling quite fortunate that he had turned himself away from her because he honestly didn't know what his face looked like at the moment. And he was sure it wore an expression he would never deign to approve of.

So before she could strike with any more of her conjectures, Kuchiki Byakuya let himself flee the room.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait... lost all my drafts. *sigh* The next chapter will hopefully be the last. _

_A huge thanks to 12hinata123, xSilentWolf, Alamrin, Frazi, Eto117, SatinKisses, lilarecife, flightingphoenix, Adultswim12, Misaki Ukitake, Kirschflower, Yasz1221, Namii and SUZYQ for all your reviews. They're greatly appreciated! Seriously._

**_Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa_**

**_By:_**_ConteurCG_

_**-~CHAPTER SEPT~-**_

He ran away.

He, Kuchiki Byakuya, heir to his family's legacy and Chief Executive Officer of his own massive corporation, had _actually_ run away.

Such a thing may have been acceptable on certain conditions, if he happened to stumble upon some fire-breathing dragon or perhaps faced the very phantom of Death himself. Even then, running away would have been the very last resort. Upon the honor of his family and himself, he would have fought like a true warrior and faced his troubles head on, never turning his back upon those that dared to deter him.

He would never run away.

But he did.

And it had not been a fire-breathing dragon that beleaguered him, nor a phantom of Death who wished to take his life. It had been a woman, a petite woman; one that had a grin like a predacious wildcat and hands more skilled than a noble samurai.

How had she managed to catch him off guard? He wondered. She was like a haunting roller coaster of shock and thrills. Every time he thought he finally understood her, that he actually figured out that enigmatic woman, she always threw something new at him, prompting him to reanalyze her personality and figure out exactly why he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Before they even met, Byakuya had originally thought this head-masseuse to be a male. He hadn't expected a woman, much less one who was his age and held a title like his own. He also hadn't expected her to be so menacing, nor one so courageous to look down upon him as he had looked down upon others around him.

He had then adjusted to these discoveries and planned to act accordingly. He had thought she was not as skilled as they said, that perhaps she had used her rather striking, and dare he say, attractive appearance in order to gain a position as high as her own. It had taken him for a loop when he first lay upon that massage table, making sounds he never thought he could make in his life. He would also later deny the fact that she actually made him smirk with her rather boisterous laughter, chortling an expression that she had caused him to make.

Upon these new discoveries, he adjusted once more and promised himself to never return again, to never have any relations with a woman who made him act out of the barriers of his self-restraint. He hadn't expected the pain she had insidiously inflicted. He hadn't considered she was truly so knowledgeable in the workings of his body. It had made it all the more frightening to return again, to entrust his anatomy once more to her dexterous hands. Why hadn't he just gone somewhere else? Why did he go back to her?

He had thought he knew her by then, that he finally figured out just how wicked and highly-skilled this woman was. He had expected the nimble touch of her hands this time, fully preparing himself for just how frighteningly soothing her caresses could be. What he hadn't expected was her lecherous gestures, purposely touching him in a way that would elicit reactions he would swear that he could never make. And so he ran from that too, unwilling to fall beneath the mandate of a woman who only teased and toyed with him, who seemed to naturally pride herself on defaming his notorious self-restraint.

So the Kuchiki heir had adjusted once more, telling himself that he had enough of her surprising actions and he would no longer go within a day's range of that godforsaken bathhouse. He had actually began to feel that he could slowly assimilate back into his daily routine, one without the detrimental thoughts of her menacing grin or the way she took rein over his body. Then some wicked fate had brought her to his doorway, surprising him once again and proving that simply staying away from her wouldn't stop her from haunting his life. She had gone even further to defy him. Then so brashly impinged herself on him, kissing him in a passion he hadn't felt since the forgotten days of his first romance. And he had been so close to weakening against those lips... She had been so close to actually _breaking_ him.

So what was he to do now? After having fled from his own office like a common coward, his pride had been shattered in her presence.

He needed to show he was still Kuchiki Byakuya, authoritative and impassive as can be.

He needed to prove it to her, to himself.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yoruichi thinks.

Sunrises are more beautiful than sunsets.

Sunsets mark the end of a day, the end of the moments that were shared within them.

Sunrises mark the beginning, the start of something new. It signifies the forgotten memories, the forgotten terrors, and gives a chance to begin again, to start another cycle with a clean slate and fresh start.

Yoruichi needed a fresh start.

So when she had awoke from her two hour sleep, cursing the fact that the day hadn't started yet, her first thoughts had been to watch the sunrise. And on her way to the balcony, overlooking the lake around the bathhouse, she had thought watching the sunrise would be the watershed in her new quest for forgotten memories, the mark in which she truly began anew.

It hadn't been.

Because even though she sat here, brass pipe in hand and her eyes upon the brilliant blend of multicolored hues in the horizon, she simply couldn't forget.

She couldn't forget _him_.

She couldn't quell the vestiges of her most recent events, the regretful moments she wish she hadn't shared with a heartless bastard. She wanted nothing more than to start anew, to clear her thoughts of him and simply pretend that she hadn't met the guy in the first place, that she hadn't even _touched_ the guy in the first place.

"Well, aren't you up early this morning?"

Yoruichi didn't bother to turn as she heard the footfall of Kisuke approaching. In her peripheral vision, she saw him sit beside her, placing his legs between the bars of the balcony as she did. She could smell the aroma of the tea steaming in his hands.

"So you plan on telling me what's wrong or should I just ask?"

She gave a sigh. Considering the fact that she came out here thinking the sunrise might help her forget, she didn't think talking about it would help her case either. But then again, Kisuke tended to have the best advice whenever she was beleaguered by the burdens of life.

"I just want to forget about it."

"I think what you mean to say is: forget about _him_."

She shot him a glare. Why did he always know _everything_? She swore, beneath that laid back slouch, lazy smile and messy blond hair, there was truly an omniscient genius.

"He's just a heartless prick."

"A prick that you seem to care a lot about." Kisuke commented, sipping his tea.

"I do not." Yoruichi quickly refuted. "I don't give a damn about him or his damn issues."

Kisuke took another languid sip of his tea. "Aren't you the one that always says, 'don't deny your feelings', 'don't deny your heart'?"

Yoruichi sighed. Why was he always right too?

She set her gaze on the lake before them, watching as an errant breeze sent glistening ripples through the waters, warm sunlight playing along its surface.

"I just don't understand him."

"Then you should try to."

"I have," She vehemently defended. "He's just so… difficult."

Kisuke gave her a smirk over the brim of his cup. "You always did love challenges."

"Well, I surely don't like this one." She huffed. "He's just so damn stubborn."

"And so are you."

She shot him another glare. "Just who's side are you on here?"

"Yours of course." The blond calmly assured. "I just want you to see things from another perspective."

"Your perspective?"

"_His_ perspective," Kisuke answered. "If the guy's never had someone touch him, much less get involved in his life, do you really think he'll open up so easily? Especially to someone as brash as you are."

"I'm really doubting your loyalty here, Kisuke."

"I just think you should be a bit more considerate, Yoruichi." The blond casually informed. "You do care about him, don't you?"

The brown woman rested her chin on her hands, blowing a billow of smoke into the air. She guessed there was no point in lying.

"I do."

"Then tell him."

"I can't." Yoruichi shook her head. "It'll probably just boost his stupid ego."

Kisuke sighed, glancing towards her. "Well that's a shame."

She gave him a perplexed look. "And why's that?"

"Because," Kisuke finished his tea and placed his cup down. "He already knows."

Yoruichi's look of perplexity remained unchanged. "What?"

Kisuke leaned in towards her, as though he were telling a secret. He whispered lowly.

"He's standing right behind you."

Yoruichi nearly caught whiplash with the speed at which her head swiveled behind her, eyes widening at the sight.

The infamous Kuchiki heir was standing at the doorway of the balcony, features smoothed to an unreadable expression and posture as formally dignified as a person of his status could be.

She somehow managed to find her voice in all her stupor. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was invited in." He tersely replied from his distance at the doorway.

Yoruichi finally tore her eyes from Byakuya to glare accusingly at the blond solace that was quietly backing himself out the room, reminding herself to fist him in the gut later. She brought her gaze back to the man who was the last person she would ever expect to find in her personal quarters of the bathhouse.

"That still doesn't explain why you came here."

"Why would anyone come to a bathhouse? To rejuvenate of course." He replied calmly.

"This early in the morning?" She inquired, standing up from her position on the balcony. "And from the last I heard, you said you never wanted to me again."

"I believe that I said I didn't want to see you in my office." He rebuked. "And the bathhouse is currently open so therefore I can be in use of its services."

She shook her head in bemused exasperation. "I just don't get you at all."

"That's something I can surely agree with."

She spoke as she walked past him, entering her quarters. "So are you just here for the hot springs or what?"

"I will be using the hot springs," He confirmed, turning himself to the interior of the room. "But I will also be in need of your services."

"Oh," Yoruichi replied quietly as she walked behind her partition, changing from her night dress into her day clothes. She couldn't understand why she felt so uncomfortable. Probably because the last time she saw him, she had him pressed against his doorway. "So I'm guessing you'll be needing one of my masseuses?"

She heard his voice from the other side of the shoji screen. "Why would I need one of them?"

"Because you told me you didn't want me servicing you anymore, remember?" She heard him clear his throat, the brisk steps of his feet as he approached the other side of the partition. She could make out the light silhouette of his form.

"About that," He began, his tone without its typical denigration. "I may have said things… in our previous encounters… that I perhaps didn't mean wholeheartedly…"

Yoruichi stepped out from the shoji screen as she tightened her kimono, slightly taken aback by what his statement was implying. "Are you… are you apologizing to me?"

The Kuchiki heir reluctantly brought himself to meet her disbelieving gaze. "I suppose you could call it as such."

"Why are you doing this?" Yoruichi felt utterly confused. Was he trying to pull some tricks of his own in revenge for the little discords she had put him through? Why would someone as haughty and supercilious as the Kuchiki heir lower himself to actually apologizing to her of all people?

Before she could let herself fall for the sincerity in those typically icy grey eyes, she reminded herself of who exactly she was dealing with. There just no way he could have changed in the short time since their last encounter.

"Honestly," She started in a firm tone, giving him a fierce gaze to let him know she wouldn't tolerate pretense. "Why are you here, Byakuya?"

"I believe I told you-"

"No, not that crap about wanting another massage. You could get that anywhere. Tell me," She demanded tersely. "Why did you come back here?"

His face in its most impassive expression and his tone soberly resolute, he reflected her own fearless gaze.

"I want you to seduce me."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: You've probably heard this a billion times but I'm __**really REALLY **__**REALLY**__ sorry for the wait. I just have this crazy fear of ending stories… seriously. It's just so hard to finish things off in a perfect way, ya know? I kind of kept putting this off in hopes that a really great ending would come to mind. But nothing did. And since this story is annoying in both the fact that it has really short chapters __and__ it takes forever for me to post them. Let me duly apologize to you for the utter crap that you are about to read. It's about 93% useless smut and practically all of it was to fill the pitiful void in my mind. Thank you for sticking with this story through all the previous chapters though. Your reviews are what kept me from ditching this story and running for the hills._

_A personal thanks to: 12hinata123, el Guero, EzzieSkull, Eto117, blackrozegirl, Animelover6000, xSilentWolf, viper911 and Oruk for your reviews. Some of them are absolutely hilarious XD._

_**Shihōin Bathhouse and Spa**_

_**By: **__ConteurCG_

_**-~CHAPTER HUIT~-**_

Golden eyes were widened in incredulity. "You… you want me to seduce you?"

She was tempted to check his head for a fever, the guy was obviously delirious.

"Yes," The raven heir solemnly confirmed, "Through a massage session of course."

She would have thought he was joking if he wasn't the most stoic man she'd ever met in her life.

"So what your basically asking for… is an _erotic_ massage?"

Byakuya 's expression was as impassive as ever. "If you would choose to label it as such then, yes."

For someone asking her to feel him up, the CEO was acting like he was in the middle of a business deal. Leave it to him of all people to suck out the obscenity of such a request.

The head masseuse sighed as she shook her head in disbelief. She just couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to this. "Alright, fine. Just meet at my room in twenty."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yoruichi was still warped in disbelief as she sat upon her massage table, waiting patiently as her opulent client changed himself in one partitioned corner of the room. Never in her life had she felt as apprehensive for one of her sessions, especially one as sinful as this. She had never given an erotic massage in her life, at least beyond the range of past lovers (and Kisuke on one or two drunken occasions.) Why she had agreed to such a thing, she had no justification.

Perhaps it was just so utterly unbelievable to ever think that _he_ of all people would ever ask for one, the same guy who had been practically preaching about his complete reign over his desires and more so his inability to succumb to them. So why in the world would he go out of his way to come here, a place that he had so blatantly cursed, just to personally request that she of all people give him a massage, and an _erotic_ one at that. Yoruichi couldn't help but think she was falling into a trap. After all the transgressions she committed against him and the way she's spoken down to him on more than one (okay, _all_) occasions. From the moment they had met they'd been bucking heads in dissonance. With their greatly differing personalities, lifestyles and ways of thinking, it was more than bizarre to think that she would actually develop a sense of affection for the austere CEO.

She didn't even want to dwell on that aspect of the scenario, to actually admit herself that she truly had some feelings for the guy. She wouldn't call it outright love of course, she'd barely known the guy long enough to call it such a thing. But she could honestly say that she wanted him around, even if it was just so she could argue with him. Somehow, the stoic aristocrat had worked his way under her skin, making her go so far as to seek him out just so she could confront him on his beliefs. And she had actually thrown herself at him then. She, Shihōin Yoruichi, the woman who could unwillingly make any man fall at her feet, had actually gone so far as to pin him against his own office doorway. And even then, he had still rejected her, much to his own dismay of course and causing him to actually run from his own dormitory.

But yet, here he was, changing silently in her room as she prepared herself to touch him in ways that no one of her rank should be belittling herself to do, no matter how much money he was throwing at her feet. There just _had_ to be some other motive behind this. Maybe this had something to do with Rukia working here, she thought. Considering he voiced his disapproval on the matter, maybe he was trying to prove that she truly wasn't worthy of being his sibling's employer, that if someone as esteemed as herself would be so debasing as to seducing wealthy men then she was truly as lowly of a masseuse as he had previously entitled her to be.

Watching him step out from the shoji screen and walk in the massage table's direction, she couldn't help but affirm this recent justification. With the way he strode in his archetypal grace, that air of superiority still quite prominent around him, she couldn't let herself believe that he had truly changed, that he was essentially willing to let himself just _indulge_ for once. She was beginning to feel quite indignant at this thought. Was he actually just trying to deceive her? Did he really think she'd perform erotic massages for just anyone?

Yoruichi stood up from the table before brushing it off, bending down to retrieve her oils as he made himself comfortable on the bed. She looked down at the back of his form for a moment, staring at him silently with pensive eyes as though she could decipher the truth by doing so.

"Lay on your back." She curtly demanded.

He acquiesced, shifting the small towel around his hips to cover his front.

She was rubbing her hands with jasmine oil as she perused him, his eyes were closed in a serene expression, thick lashes feathered out above high cheekbones. Ebony hair fell delicately around his neck and shoulders, lengthened ends draping over the edge of the table and giving the aura of a sleeping prince.

He was honestly beautiful, she had to admit.

It was just a shame that he was such an insidious bastard.

She recalled everything that had taken place prior to this, from the very first moment they met and he declared his distaste for her occupation, to the way he had pushed her away when she had so vigorously kissed him. There was just no way he requesting this simply for pleasure. _Him_, Kuchiki Byakuya, actually attempting to indulge? She would have to be a fool to fall for this blatant trickery. It was truly shameful to think someone of his status would attempt to beguile her.

"So, what kind of woman do you think I am?" She asked lowly, running oil-slick fingers along one of his legs. She didn't wait for a reply.

"You think I do this all the time, don't you?" Her hand treaded slowly upward along one of his calves, watching him tense slightly at the caress. "That I'll just touch any guy that throws some money at me?"

Those smoky grey eyes opened themselves to regard her.

"I'm just a lowly masseuse, aren't I?" She asked bitterly, hand trailing featherlight along his inner thigh.

"Someone like me… in such a _squalid occupation_… I'm not even worth your time I bet." Her fingers were just brushing beneath the end of his towel when a pristine pale hand suddenly enveloped her own. She met those shadowed grey eyes with a rueful glare and he sat up slowly to regard her.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked in that calm and apathetic tone.

"That's exactly what I want to know." She responded sharply. "Just what the hell are you doing here? What do you want from me? You think this is some way that you can get your revenge? That you could prove how _inferior_ I am to you?"

"I told you why I'm here." His tone was even. "I want you… I want you to seduce me."

"Would you quit _saying_ it like that?" She rhetorically beseeched. "I'm not some prostitute, you know? Even though you probably think we're one and the same."

"Is that how you believe I view you, like a common whore?"

"I don't know." She shook her head in frustrated exasperation. "The way you pushed me away, the way you criticized me… I… I just don't know…"

He intertwined his fingers with her own, and she realized that he had yet to let go of her hand.

"Those words… what you said on the balcony… Did you mean them?"

"Why should it matter to you?" She pulled her hand from his grasp. "I'm no good for you, aren't I? I'm not even worthy of hiring your sister."

A pale hand drifted to a warm brown cheek, cupping it lightly in a surprisingly gentle caress.

Those sparkling silver grey eyes, the same ones that had so harshly shunned her with contempt, were suddenly locking her under a cloudy, fervent gaze.

"You are more than worthy, Yoruichi, of me, of _anyone_."

She blinked dumbfoundedly, so caught up in the sincerity of his tone and the fact that he was actually reaching out to touch her. "But… But you said -"

"I think we have both said things to one another… things that we didn't mean wholeheartedly." He trailed his thumb absently along her jawline, a ghost of a smirk at his lips. "That is unless you still believe I'm a 'contemptuous bastard'?"

She had to grin at this, a thoughtful look in her eyes as she felt herself drawing nearer to him. "Maybe... maybe not…"

Byakuya couldn't help but feel anxious at the sight of that winsome smile. Considering the last time he saw her, she'd held the most wistful expression on her face. To see her now, with that jovial grin, almost feral with the sharpness of her canines, he felt a sudden sensation blooming within him, the flickering warmth of an emotion he hadn't felt in quite a long time. He couldn't understand how someone like her could have such an effect on him, someone so brash and virile, so utterly stubborn and facetious. But she had still been willing to speak to him like no other woman, no _person_, had ever done before. She had changed him greatly in the brief time he had come to know her, and a part of him was more than eager to solve the great puzzle of this enigmatic woman.

The Kuchiki heir let the pad of his thumb trace slowly along those dainty cheek bones, moving beneath shimmering golden eyes as he approached those plump and inviting lips. He felt the distance between them shortening greatly, unsure of whether it was he or she who was currently moving forward. Those large, catty eyes were gradually dimming over as he felt the warmth of her breath ghosting over his lips. It only took a small jut of his chin to finally fall into a sweet and tender kiss, one staggeringly different from the last ones they had shared. It was slow and sensual, her hands finding their way to the back of his neck as his tongue darted out to get a taste of what he'd so shamefully denied himself last time. Those lips parted eagerly for a taste as well, two tongues meeting in a rough and dominating battle that keenly contrasted the gradual pace of the kiss. Her hands found the nape of his neck as she drew him even closer to her, pulling him deeper into the kiss as a warm tongue mapped the scape of her mouth with steadily rising passion and need. His hands slipped over her shoulders to fall delicately at her waist, pulling her body to him as he nestled her frame neatly between his parted knees on the massage table. He slid down to stand himself on the floor, the quick glide of their bodies against each other causing him to tense in the slightest.

When the two parted in a dire need for air, he held her tightly to him as he regarded her swollen lips and hazy expression. He couldn't help but lean down to give another quick kiss, sucking lightly at that pump bottom lip before slowly drawing back.

"I believe I requested a massage from you." He informed her, voice sultry and deep. The sound of it stirred things like a blender in her stomach.

"Oh, you'll get one," She assured him in a tone that told him he was getting a lot more than bargained for. He felt himself growing needy at that thought. "But not here though," She glanced down at her massage table. "I'm afraid that thing just isn't adequate for what I've got planned for you."

Byakuya drew her closer at this, his lips brushing over her own as he spoke. "And where would you suggest we take this?"

"Mmm," She purred in thought, sending a low hum over his lips. "How does the hot springs sound?"

The raven heir let his tongue take a slow stroke over her bottom lip.

"Delightful."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't recall a time in his life when he had ever been so impatient. Lying upon layered foam mats in the midst of a humid and steamy large room, the sound of the hot springs bubbling like lava just some paces from him was the only sound in the room, other than the occasional impatient tap from his fingers as he regard the wooden doors at one end of the room. Yoruichi had asked that he wait here for her, after they had somehow found their way to the onsen in the midst of all their heated fondling. It seemed that all these lengthened years of celibacy had taken a toll on his body; he felt urgently needy and receptive, like a sort of handsome and schooled virginal teen. He hadn't had intimacy with anyone in more than enough time. And now that he was willing to indulge in his disinterred desires, there was no way that he would hold back in claiming what he wanted.

He sat up abruptly at the sound of those large wooden doors opening, watching as a long, brown leg stepped in through the threshold before the rest of that dainty body passed through. She wore a single towel wrapped around her body and Byakuya couldn't help but feel grateful that she had gone through the process of undressing for him. It would surely make things much easier in his quest to dominate her.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" She said lowly with a smirk, as though she had purposely kept him agonizing for the sake of entertainment. Those icy grey eyes were watching her like a hawk as she traipsed slowly in his direction.

"Long enough," was his deep seated reply, moving himself to stand up and meet her halfway.

"No need," She held a skilled hand in the air to halt his movement. "I'm the masseuse here, right? Just get relaxed and I'll do everything I can to _satisfy you_."

Those two words, and the highly alluring way she had stated them, sent a shiver of trepidation coursing over the raven's body. He let the humid air pass gradually through his lips in order to calm himself. He shouldn't get too excited before they had even begun. He was planning on having quite a _long_ session.

With three strides of those lengthy, toned legs, Yoruichi was at his side, pulling a bottle of oil from her back and resting it down beside his horizontal form. She gave him a haughty grin as she suddenly tugged at the towel wrapped around her, letting it drop into a pool at her feet.

Byakuya immediately sat up to regard her fully, taking in that thin and slender frame with antsy eyes. His hungry gaze roved over her lean, long-legged form, those pert and delicious-looking breasts that he suddenly wished he could get a taste of. As if in a trance, he felt himself moving towards her. And then she held that small hand out once again, halting his absent-minded movements and shaking him from his momentary stupor.

"Don't even think about it," She teased with a jocose grin. "The only who'll be doing the touching here, is me."

Byakuya was not quite content to hear this, especially with all that he had been planning to do with her as soon as he got his hands on that fine specimen of the female persuasion. He was surely not pleased with that tone she was using either. It was he who would be doing all the touching and dominating in this situation, he had enough of all her virile attitude when it came to their sessions.

"I'm afraid that is where you're wrong." He informed her dryly as she moved to kneel down beside him.

"Oh, yeah?" She replied with a haughty smirk, placing a hand at his chest to make him lay down once more. He wasn't budging.

"Yes," He tersely confirmed, leaning towards her in an attempt to kiss that supercilious smirk off her face.

She moved out of his range. "Well I'll bet you won't be touching these lips or any part of me unless you let me do my job the way that _I_ want to, _pretty boy_."

An onyx brow rose at that sardonic moniker, those icy grey eyes sending the temperature in the room down a few notches. "Is that so?"

"Quite so," She mimicked his authoritative tone, reaching to rewrap her towel around her body just to prove how serious she was. Byakuya took the fabric from her hand and tossed it recklessly across the room, not even bothering to see where it landed because his icy gaze never left her own.

"Well I can surely prove that statement false." He replied, voice as cutting as a chill wind.

Yoruichi just chuckles like she relishes in the sudden cold air. "I'd just _love_ to see you try, _Master Kuchiki_."

In two swift and smooth movements, she's lying on her back, blinking up at the vainglorious expression on his face.

"I believe I just tried _and _succeeded." He stated in that deep, dominating tone before leaning down to capture her lips in a suddenly heated and passionate kiss. He wasted no time in tasting all that sardonic mouth had to offer, angling his head just to reach even deeper as he ran his tongue roughly over her own. He took a nip at her tongue and sucked it lightly into his own mouth. He licked, sucked and swirled until he could feel the quick passage of breath through her nose, pulling back to relish in her hypnotized expression and the way she currently was panting for air. He let the pad of his thumb run slowly over her swollen, plump lips.

"I can kiss these anytime I want to, any_where_ I want to." He informed her in a sturdy and authoritative voice, licking his lips for a remaining taste of her own.

Yoruichi could only blink silently up at the dashing executive above her. For a moment she really wanted to just nod in acquiescence at his command, to just comply to that regal tone and willingly submit to all his wants and desires. But then she remembered that _she_ was the one in charge here. And there just no way in hell was she letting him think that he could dominate someone as free-spirited as herself. She wrapped her hips and arms around his body, pulling him flush against her own before she rolled herself on top of him, pushing herself up on her hands and knees so that she hovered over his frame.

"And just who do you think you're talking to?" She ran one of those skilled and heated hands over his chest and abdomen, stopping just at the hipline of his towel before tugging the fabric from his body and sending it carelessly across the room. "I think you're forgetting something. " She stated with a smirk before settling her bare bottom down against his hips. The raven tensed at the sudden heat. "_I'm_ the one in charge here."

Feeling himself harden in growing need and arousal, Byakuya watched her reach for the bottle of oil before dousing her hands in it. Taking in the sinuous curves of her body as she sat atop him, he could feel himself quickly falling for her womanly charms and authoritative manner. But then he recalled every previous intimate session he had with her, in which she held the title of commander in each one. There just no way in heaven that he was letting her think that she could dominate some as regal as himself. He sat up and moved himself towards her, forcing her backwards until she was lying on her back. Her legs were already on either side of him but he grabbed her knees and pushed them apart to just show that he easily had the ability to do so. He nestled himself between those shapely thighs, tensing visibly when his arousal rubbed against her heated sex. He quickly leaned down to capture her in another heated kiss before trailing his lips along her jawline and neck; he licked slowly down that chocolaty brown column until he met the nape, taking an almost painful bite before giving it an apologetic suck. She hissed in response, threading a hand in his silky hair to hold him to her. He licked slowly up once more towards the shell of her ear, whispering lowly to her as warm breath fanned over the skin there.

"As you so clearly see, _I_ am the one in charge here."

Golden eyes fluttered open at this, not even realizing she had closed them in the first place. She was just about to prove him wrong once more but the feel of his warm, wet tongue gliding slowly along her collar bone halted any trail of thought at the moment. His lips were trailing down towards her chest now, capturing a hardened berry brown nub in his mouth and causing her to gasp suddenly for the humid air in the room. He massaged another breast with an elegant pale hand, pinching at her other nipple and causing her back to arch towards him. He rubbed one nub tightly between his fingers, the other receiving rough, circular strokes from his tongue. The wanton moan she gave in response sent currents of desire flowing straight toward his groin. He switched his ministrations on her breasts, sucking on the opposite while his fingers teasingly tortured the other. Yoruichi was moaning steadily now, her hips unwittingly bucking against him. There was a low rumble from his chest in response, pushing himself to meet her needy pulses before freeing her breast from his unrelenting ministrations. He licked down her toned, flat stomach, dipping his tongue at her navel before continuing his slow tread towards that radiating heat.

Yoruichi was quivering beneath these ardent feels, panting in apprehension for what she knew was to come. She could only look down as he placed a quick lick at both of her inner thighs. He reached one hand towards her glistening sex, using two fingers to spread apart those womanly petals and reveal that sensitive pearl to him. Without warning, he pressed the rough pad of his thumb against it. She hissed at the sudden wave of pleasure, her hips trembling for more. Byakuya stared at her heated core with appetent eyes, the sight and scent so primitively alluring to him and causing his mouth to water for a taste. Without warning, he let his tongue give a long, slow stroke through those soft nether lips, making sure to press roughly against that nervy button and eliciting the most sensual and sexy moan he had ever heard in his life. He just wanted to ravish her at the sound of it.

And he did.

Spreading her thighs to the extent of their flexibility, he licked and sucked at that heated flesh like a man who had seen a meal in decades. Yoruichi was mewling like a well-sedated kitten as his warm, wet tongue lashed out in ravenous fury at her most sensitive of places. She was trembling, writhing and downright rolling her hips against that generous mouth. Her hands had somehow taken residence in his hair, holding him tightly to her as her back arched in the overwhelming pleasure. His tongue was working deft circles around that sensitive nub, gliding down to take a dip in that taut entrance. She was dripping for him. And that sweet and tangy taste had him well-hardened and ready.

When he suddenly pulled back from her, she gave a low whimper in distress. He had to stop himself from smirking outwardly at the sound of it, moving himself over her body as he lined his hips just beneath her own. He ran the dripping tip of his arousal over her well-prepared entrance, gliding it up and down before lining it square with his destination. He chose this moment to meet her gaze, those shimmering golden eyes looking ever so libidinous and hungry as she licked her lips in desirous premonition. As if demonstrating her impatience, she bucked up towards him, slipping his tip just beyond the tight border before he finished the movement and thrusted deeply into wet and clenching heat. He suddenly remembered the first time she had ever touched him, her hands had been as hot as stones from a pot of boiling water. That heat was like _ice_ compared to the burning wetness currently flexing and tightening around his cock. He couldn't stop a groan from escaping his lips even if he had the mind to, which he currently didn't. His hands were gripping her hips like an anchor to keep himself from floating away all too soon. By the virtue of his supreme self-control and restraint, he was going to last this out until his body surely collapsed from exertion.

He slowly drew his hips away from her, pulling right out to the tip before plunging deeply once more. He repeated this motion at that same gradual pace, watching as she panted and moaned at the penetration, her hands finding their way to his back as she clawed at him in fitful pleasure and need.

"Aah… B-Bya…"

He kept at the gradual pace, slowly pulling out to the tip and slowly pushing in to the hilt.

"Is there… something you need?"

She opened her eyes at that menacingly velvet tone, taking in that subtle smirk and seductive smoky eyes. This arrogant bastard was _actually_ teasing her. He had some kind of goddamned nerve! She aimed to thrust herself up against him, but the vice lock he held on her hips was pinning her down to the mats below them. She nearly seethed in vehemence, the torturously slow pace of his hips were driving her insane. It was only giving her a taste of the pleasure she knew she could be getting.

"Faster." She demanded.

He leaned down and placed his lips against her throat. "No."

Golden eyes narrowed in ire. "Harder, Byakuya."

She felt him smirk against the skin of her neck. "_No_."

Damn it all he was moving even _slower_ now.

She bit her lips in defiance, clawing at his back in agitation.

He didn't waver.

"I… I want… " She swallowed dryly in stubbornness. "I want it…"

"How do you want it?" That deep, seductive baritone was only making her need him more.

"I… I want it harder… faster…"

He bit her neck.

"_Please_, Byakuya."

He kissed her lips with newfound passion before bringing her knees over both of his shoulders. He bent her in half, gaining greater depths within that tightening heat as he pulsed in out and with quick and sudden thrusts. He was pounding deeply now, his narrow hips a piston as he pumped harder and harder within her. She was making the most passionately seductive sounds, building his desire and need to satisfy her. He kept his eyes on her, focusing solely on the way she chanted his name in order to distract himself from the sweet sensations coursing through him. He could see tears of bliss pooling in those golden eyes and he leaned down to place a sweet kiss at her lips as she suddenly clenched taut around him. She bit down on his bottom lip and he groaned softly against her mouth, holding him tightly to her as a wave of pleasure came crashing down on her. He thrusted hard and deep as she pulsed and convulsed around him, her body arching towards him as she cried his name in a loud chant of bliss.

Yoruichi fell back against the ground with a breathy sigh, her body still trembling on occasion as her legs slipped down from his shoulders and fell at his sides. He pulled out of her a moment later; lying down beside her as she gradually regained her senses. She felt herself curling up to him almost instinctively, nuzzling her head between his neck and shoulders as her heart was returning to a less erratic pace. She felt like kissing him for all the sweet satisfying pleasure he had just given her. And she did, cupping his cheek as she tilted his face towards her, capturing his lips in a slow and sensual kiss as her hands roamed over his torso. She was lifting a knee over his hips when she hit something, parting the kiss to glance down at the obtrusion.

The tip of his rock-hard erection was looking her in the face, weeping in need and throbbing for attention. She felt her eyes widen marginally at the sight, suddenly realizing that _she_ was supposed to be the one satisfying and not the other way around. She looked up towards her handsome lover, feeling guilt take over her at the impassive expression on his face. It was like he didn't care. But damn it all, he should. After the way he had just commandeered their whole session, she was surely going to be the one in control now.

Yoruichi placed herself on her hands and knees above him, leaning down to kiss him in unrestrained passion and fervor before she trailed a set of butterfly kisses along his jawline, moving to take a quick lick at the shell of his ear before nipping it. She placed open-mouthed kisses down the length of his neck before licking up along that same trail. A breathy sigh expressed his satisfaction when she ran her tongue along chest, giving a quick lick at two pert nipples before continuing her tread over rippled abdominals. He flexed instinctively, his stomach tightening as she ran her tongue along his lower abdomen, her thumbs pressing into his sensitive hip bones and causing him to gasp lightly. Her breasts were rubbing lightly against his aching arousal and she nestled the hardened member between her two supple globes, sliding upwards towards him and creating a sweet, fluffy friction against his cock. A low rumble of his chest expressed his approval and she bent her head down to dip her tongue at his glistening tip. He jerked slightly in response, a sharp intake of air passing through his lips as he looked down to regard her. Releasing the hold of her breasts on his cock, she watched with antsy eyes as it bobbed free and twitched lightly in exposure to the air. It was just so turgid and needy, the way it swelled towards her in apprehension as it wept almost steadily in a dire need for release.

Byakuya felt himself getting anxious at the hungry look in her eyes, appearing so intently focused as she wrapped her hands around his member, squeezing it in small pumps as she ran her thumb over the tip, smearing his pre-cum and making his body tense as a low hum of pleasure coursed through him. He nearly lost his mind when she licked her lips with appetent eyes, releasing him from her grip before letting her tongue give a long, slow lick from base to tip. He bit his lips as a low groan escaped from his mouth. Her tongue was just so _warm_ and _rough_, almost like that of a cat. Her eyes were dimmed low as she sucked lightly on his mushroomed tip, bringing her head down to take him whole as her fingers fondled the sac beneath. Byakuya was panting heavily as he watched her. He was already so close to release and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to finish himself off this way. A part of him was yearning to fill her mouth with his seed, plump lips locked so tightly around him as her tongue and teeth scraped so perfectly along the underside. He felt his hips bucking up just to meet that welcoming mouth, his muscles clenching as he sought that heavenly bliss she was so dutifully granting him.

Yoruichi could feel him getting close, the way he throbbed and pulsed so urgently in her mouth. She had her palm on one of his thighs, feeling him tremble slightly in all her ministrations. His glutes were clenching as he lifted himself towards. She waited until he was right on the precipice of cumming before she released him from her mouth, sitting back on her knees to regard him. Byakuya's eyes shot open with an incredulous look as he took in the haughty smirk on her face.

"You didn't think I'd make it so easy, did you?" She asked teasingly as she tapped the tip of his cock with one of her fingers.

Byakuya was practically seething with indignance as she stood. To think she would be cruel as to wait until the very last second, when he was just _so close_ to getting relief, and then deciding to just leave him for naught. Just who in the world did she think she was dealing with? He was just about to voice his ostensible animosity when she stood above him, her legs on either side of his hips. He had quite a stunning view from where he lay and he briefly forgot just what it was he was currently upset about. She only kept that supercilious smirk on her face as she let herself get settled on his hips, placing his swollen member right between her nether lips. Byakuya could feel that heat radiating from her body as she grinded herself against his tumid erection. She shifted so that his tip was right at her entrance, placing two hands on his chest as dropped her weight down upon him. His lengthy shaft drove straight to her core, bucking against what she would assume was her cervix as she let out a wanton moan in response. Byakuya's hands were gripping at her hips. He groaned lowly at the tight heat once again enveloping him, flexing as it adjusted once more to his size and gripped him tautly in a sweet, velvety hold.

Yoruichi knew this would last long, with the way he throbbed so steadily within her. She started roll her hips in a rhythmic fashion, gaining zeal and heat as she slammed down against him fervently. She regarded the handsome male beneath her, his shadowed smoky eyes half-lidded beneath lengthy lashes, his onyx hair feathered out in elegant wisps around him, his skin was glistening with sheen of sweat, muscles rippling beneath taut, creamy skin as those thin and typically-expressionless lips were parted in a dire need for air. He was the embodiment of all that was sexy at the moment, his hands reaching up to grip tightly at her undulating breasts. She leaned down to capture his lips, the cadence of her hips steady as he returned her kiss with mutual fierceness and intensity. He sat up to wrap an arm around her, placing one of his hands at her bottom while the other continued to fondle the breast in his palm. She moaned sweetly into the kiss, pulling away for air as he bucked up into her, meeting her with eager thrusts as his mouth latched onto her neck, sucking tightly at the skin there. She felt herself clenching around him as another orgasmic wave overcame her. She threw her head back as she arched against him, Byakuya groaning against her skin as he pumped upwards into that wet heat, releasing his seed with each ardent thrust, filling her to the brim as he held her tightly to him. She was still gasping for air as she collapsed against him, her cheek lying upon his shoulder and her legs at either side of them. The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room, both of them sweaty and sticky and downright weary as they drifted down from an orgasmic high.

Byakuya placed two hands beneath either of her thighs, standing from the ground with her as she managed to wrap her lengthy legs around him. As if carrying a sleeping child to bed, he calmly walked them to the hot springs at one side of the room, settling them both in bubbling waters as he rested himself against one end of the pool. He held her silently to him, one hand beneath her thigh and the other at the small of her back. They were still connected beneath the waters in the most primitive of ways, and he let his cheek rest atop the head at his shoulder, savoring the heat that was currently relaxing the worn-out muscles in his body. He had thought she had fallen asleep after their intense love-making, so he was surprised when he felt her place a chaste kiss at his neck, even more shocked to hear the soft "thank you" that came afterwards. He pulled back to regard her.

Even with golden eyes half-lidded from fatigue and mulberry hair dampened with water, she smirked at him with a undeniably striking beauty and Byakuya felt a sudden tug at his heart. Steam curled around them lazily, and in a rare gesture of affection, he brought his hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb lightly against it before placing a soft kiss at her lips. He nuzzled her neck as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace. After some time, when her breathing had gone steady, he recalled all that happened in the short week he had known her. He supposed he would have to thank his younger sibling for bringing them together, perhaps with an approval for a certain bathhouse and spa…

"You're truly something special, Shihōin Yoruichi." He whispered lowly from his place at her shoulder. The Kuchiki heir was quite surprised to get a mumbled reply in return.

"I could say the same about you, _pretty boy_."

Yoruichi felt him smile against the skin of her neck.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END.**_

_Also, if you're a ByaYoru fan and you have yet to read any of my other stories, you should check them out some time. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you:)_


End file.
